What a Blue Christmas Without You
by ScarredSilver
Summary: what are titles I don't even...anyway yay for neopets. I for sure cant try to submit this on the neopian times because Kickora is a little potty mouth


The baby kougra grumbled to himself as he stood in front of the open fridge, looking for something to eat. "Kickora don't stand in front of there with the door open!" His ear twitched as he heard the other kougra that lived with him. "I'm looking for food!" Kickora snapped back and looked up over the door, seeing the tyrannian kougra standing up on one of the dinner table chairs to hang some of the snowflakes they had cut out two nights ago from the ceiling. "Skeithyy should be back soon with food, relax! Come help me, tie the tacks onto the strings." He said and pointed to the box of push pins next to the stack of paper snowflakes. Kickora groaned and shut the door before walking over, sitting on the other chair and starting to tie the clear tacks to the fishing line. "If he didn't eat all the food from Thanksgiving already we wouldn't need to have someone go get food." He grumbled to himself, ears down as he glared at the string that wouldn't tie. The bigger kougra looked down at him and pushed him with his foot. "Hey! Paws!" Kickora huffed as he dropped the pushpin then leaned over to look for it. "Stop being such a little brat Kickora. He'll be going soon anyway…" Paws mumbled the last part as he stuck another snowflake into the ceiling. The baby kougra growled crossly as he found the sharp object and picked it up, looking it over for a second before hearing a tapping at the window over the sink.

"Hey Paws that Weewoo is back…" he said and looked back at the pushpin, not interested in the petpet at the window tapping to get in. Paws frowned at him before climbing down from the chair and going to the window, opening it for the Weewoo. The petpet jumped inside and landed on the counter, chirping at Paws and bobbing its head for the kougra to take the letter it had in its beak. Paws smiled at it and took the letter before patting its head and shutting the window as it flew off. "What's it say?" Kickora asked from the table, not sounding that interested, and kept his attention on the pushpin in his hand that wouldn't let the string be tied to it. "I just got it Kickora I don't know." The tyrannian kougra huffed and leaned against the counter as he used a nail to tear the envelope open. Paws took the folded paper out, glancing at the baby kougra for a second as he heard a muttered "Ow!" and then the dropping of the pushpin, and opened up the letter. He saw who it was from and lowered his ears before reading it over, feeling like his heart stopped for a moment. Once he was done he placed the letter on the counter next to him and walked over to Kickora who was bent over and looking for the tack on the ground again. "Watch it Paws! You might step on the stupid thing in your stupid socks. Shit why didn't you put on some shoes or something…" he grumbled before feeling hands on his shoulders. He pushed himself back up into sitting up straight, a slightly annoyed look on his face. "What?" "Skeithyy's leaving." The bigger kougra replied almost instantly, a sad look on his face.

"W…what?" Kickora's ears dropped and his eyes got wider. Paws looked slightly pained as he saw the change on his face and put a hand on the baby kougra's head. "That letter is from Skeithri..you know, one of the guys who lives where Skeithyy is moving to.." he paused a moment to see what Kickora's reaction would be and upon receiving none he continued "They said he can move in now." "B-But it hasn't been four months!" the smaller kougra said quickly getting off the chair and standing up quickly. "Yes it has Kickora…" "B…B-but…" he stammered and looked around quickly, trying to think of something to say. Paws tried to reach for his chin to turn his head so he would look at him but Kickora flinched and ducked away before going under the bigger kougra's arm and stepping away. He turned quickly and ran for the stairs, darting up them and going to his room where Paws heard the door slam. He sighed and sat in the chair Kickora had been in, starting to push the box of pushpins away when he heard the front door open followed by rustling of plastic bags. "Hey Skeithyy just put the stuff on the table! There's something in here for you too…"


End file.
